


You Don’t Know Dick

by Viridian5



Category: Hard Core Logo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy can’t tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don’t Know Dick

**Author's Note:**

> For Dru’s request in Juliette Torres’ One Thousand and One Arabian Drabbles.

There are things I don’t ever tell interviewers about Joe Dick.

One is that he doesn’t believe the word "no" applies to him. Other people, yeah. Him, no. See, he can use the word "no" on you but you can’t use it on him. ’Cause he’s special.

He won’t kiss you on the mouth unless he’s out to freak you out. When he does that, it’s more like he’s trying to devour or lick you. Kissing is too vulnerable or intimate or who the fuck knows. Not that he’d ever put it that way. He’d be more likely to say that kissing is for fags.

If he deigns to suck you, he won’t swallow. Spitting is more punk rock. Besides, swallowing gets you into that vulnerable, intimate, who-the-fuck area again that he would, again, disguise under "swallowing is for fags."

I know, bitter man, bitter man.

I know a lot of shit about Joe Dick. I _take_ a lot of shit from Joe Dick. But I don’t talk shit about Joe Dick because you don’t tell the neighbors your family’s dirty secrets, and we are the Hard Core Logo Family. Just like the Mansons.

Final thing I don’t tell other people about Joe Dick is that he wants my ass bad, and that it may be reaching the point where the shit hits the fan. It may be hitting the point where I won’t be able to stay with the family anymore.

I’m not sure how I feel about that.

 

### END


End file.
